Wedding Bells
by firewhiskeyheart
Summary: Bellatrix is set to marry Rodolphus Lestrange, a handsome pureblood but can she go through with the wedding when her heart belongs to another man ?.  *Rated M for future violence and sexual content*


The yard was lit with beautiful red candles, representing the Lestrange family and carved on them was the Black family crest. The two together represented the wedding that was about to take place, merging these to families together.

_Mother has really outdone herself_ thought Narcissa as she rubbed her stomach and examined the detailing on the tables set up all around her. Her husband squeezing her hand quickly interrupted her thoughts.

"They didn't have any ginger ale, dear but I did get you a glass of sparkling water," he said while sliding his hand out hers and replacing it with the glass.

"That's fine, Lucius" sighed Narcissa, clearly tired but trying to keep her enthusiasm up until the wedding was done with. Going to weddings was never her favourite thing to do, being 4 months pregnant and suffering from morning sickness didn't help either. Lucius began to talk again but her thoughts had taken over her attention once again and she wondered who was the fool that came up with the term morning sickness when it lasted all day.

"Narcissa, where is Bellatrix? The wedding is about to begin!" turning around Narcissa saw her mother rapidly pacing between two near by tables. Narcissa and Lucius sat down upon hearing the music begin and Narcissa gestured for her mother to join them. Druella reluctantly sat down but kept looking all around for a sign of her other daughter.

"You've done a beautiful job decorating, mother." Narcissa complimented without a reply. " Everything is in order and I'm sure they wouldn't have started without making sure that Bella was ready."

"Yes, well this my first daughter's wedding and it needed to be perfect. I swear if your sister ruins this." her voice rising slightly. She took a deep breath to calm herself and then continued " Rodolphus is a fine man and a pure-blood. What's not to love?" As she finished her sentence Bellatrix appeared and began to walk up the aisle.

Bella's usually wild and curly hair was pinned back out of her face, her long white dress complimented her shape very nicely and a sexy yet subtle slit in the dress revealed a bit of her left leg. The top of the slit met a black rose that matched her hair and eyes.

Upon reaching the end of the aisle and facing her future husband, she glanced around and studied the crowd. She could see her pregnant sister; her sister's husband and her mother all sitting together, she spotted her father taking photos near the back. This wedding meant so much to her parents and she didn't want to let them down but could she really go through with this? " We are gathered here on this fine evening to unite Rodolphus Lestrange and Bellatrix Black as one." began the speaker. Bellatrix eyed a neighboring candle, wax dripped off of it and onto the grass. She asked herself the question again, could she really go through with this? Her mind said yes but her heart said no. She looked up at Rodolphus, he was handsome and a pureblood, which was something that was sometimes hard to come by but while those traits were inviting, she did not love him. " I need a moment" she heard herself say and suddenly she was walking towards the house, her sister on her tail.

Fleeing the wedding and hurrying into the bathroom, Bella turned the sink on and looked at herself in the mirror. She was beautiful and she knew it. She also knew that her and Rodolphus would make an attractive couple and that she shouldn't have ran out but she didn't a few minutes by herself to clear her head. Although she wasn't going to get those few minutes since her sister invited herself to join Bella in the bathroom.

"Merlin's beard, Bella! What the hell are you doing?" shouted Narcissa.

" I do not love that man out there, Cissy. I love another man and you know it so don't give me that look." Bella sneered. She glimpsed at her sister then back at herself in the mirror. She hated her hair and had an overwhelming urge to mess it up.

" You cannot be serious! You're not truly going to give up this marriage for _him?_ Loving him is a suicide mission!_"_

"When are you going to understand? I do not care! I love him and I want to be by his side always and fight with him." she hollered back while at the same time taking the pins out of her hair. Black locks fell in face; Narcissa detected eagerness in her voice and a mix of lust and madness twinkled in her eyes.

"That's never going to happen, Bella. He will never love you, you need to accept that and as far as fighting with him, I doubt he'd let a woman in. Aren't his followers strictly men?"

"Oh yeah?" taunted Bella pulling up her sleeve and revealing a large black dark mark on her forearm.

Narcissa let out a gasp of shock and despair while Bella smiled and let out a laughed of triumph.


End file.
